Saturia
by Nallia-Chibi
Summary: Read and find out about the action and romantic fantasy of Fae and their kingdom


**AN: ** I had to delete both the parts to this story to rewrite it in a readable form. Some of the reviews that were made stated that the information I posted was more for my benefit then the readers, so I modified it. I apologize to the ones that did review and do thank you for your comments, the whole reason of the information being posted was because in order for me to work on the story, I had to post it on the internet while I was at work. I work in a call center and they block certain features along with not having a printer so I couldn't just type and print. I would have had to have someone print it for me and because it is not work related I would have had a corrective action against me. So again I apologize but here is a more preferable first chapter/prologue.

PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 1

INTRODUCTIONS

Welcome to the story of Brancia and how it was overthrown by the land of Saturia. But, let's start at the beginning shall we? There once was a place called Arcadia, within this land sat four Divisions. These divisions were populated by many different Fae; from Sprites to Fairies, Elves to Nymphs, to the wondrous Wood-lings and Half-Breeds.

The Sprites were known for their trickery and stealth. They prefer long distanced weapons such as bows/arrows and stone/slings so that they won't be detected. Sprites are never seen by their enemies, but in the rare occasion that they are, no enemy lives to talk about these mysterious Fae or what they look like.

Then there were the Fairies, the Fairies are known for their speed and agility. Naturally pacifists by nature, this breed will not hesitate to protect what land is there's. Fairies are accepted well amongst the different breeds and they are very knowledgeable in several different terrains.

The Elf, ah the elves… they have great knowledge at their disposal and usually are a part of the, what is called, Fae court. They are very strategic and work best as a group opposed to by one's self. Elves are very formal, elegant, and are usually well in the higher class.

Nymphs, oh boy… Nymphs are trouble makers and very obnoxious. They are well known for playing tricks and twisting truth. They do best in a verbal situation because they can be very deceiving in nature and you can never tell what truth is and what lies are. They are the most unpredictable of the Fae, so watch out.

And the wood-lings; such sweet Fae. Wood-lings are pacifist by nature and will sooner blend with the surrounding area then have any kind of confrontation. They are shy in nature but if provoked enough, they will attack. Wood-lings can blend with their surrounding by giving off the illusions of being a tree, or even a rock. They use whatever is useful and strike in short combat, most unexpected. They are kind beings, until provoked and then… you better head for the hills and hope the hill you're heading for is actually a hill.

Last, but not the least, there are the Half-Breeds. Half-Breeds are a mixture of two or more breeds in one being. These are known to be the lowest ranking of classes and they are walked on and ignored. Although they are very intelligent and powerful, nobody bothers to learn of their breed, they just push them aside like used tissue. Half-Breeds are mostly captured and transported by slave traders to the capital. They usually are sold off to the other divisions as servants, bed slaves, cooks, etc. Very few of the other Fae see this Breed as a breed, they are known to not be worthy of knowledge, they are there to serve and are treated worse than dogs… because that's what they are… mutts.

These Fae lived with each other, not just one race to one division. This would be the reason for capturing the Half-Breeds and sending them to the Capital as slaves. The breeds could mate other races, what made a Half-Breed was if not only one Breed was prominent but both or several breeds in their genes were detected. Half-Breeds were known by mostly their multiple abilities and their unique eye or hair color. The different divisions would willingly give these Half-Breeds over to the capital for what Brancia said was, "for the greater good". These divisions of which the different Fae lived were called Ice Staff, Saturia, Reed Twist, and Brancia.

Ice Staff was the land of the north. The land is mostly known for its ice and water. The Fae in this Domain are predominantly known for the power they hold, they can command water and ice to do their bidding. The living style in this division was unique, they were carved out of ice that made up the land or built above in a hut-like manner. The huts here had furs and Hyde on the outside to insulate from the long, freezing nights. This location was mostly one for trading fish, furs, glass beads, and rare gems.

Saturia is the land of the south. The land is known for the sand it holds and the volcanoes it houses. The land is predominantly known for the Fae that can control fire and wind. The houses in this area were under the sands to protect from the heat or in caves, dunes, or weather withstanding huts. There location mostly traded grain, copper, crafts, and natural common animal meat of the area and the Hydes of these animals.

Reed Twist is the land of the east. Most Fae here are known for the forests and the tough environment. The Fae here predominantly command nature and have the ability to heal. Reed Twists housing was in the tree tops, high above the foliage and wild plants and made from the natural surroundings. They also had huts that were on the ground. The trade of this area was mostly plants, medicine, herbs, wooden crafts, and the natural common animal meat and pelts from the area.

Brancia is the land of the west. The land is well known for their mountain and plains. The Fae predominantly in the area can control stone and rock. The housing in this area is carved out of the mountain sides, way above the other divisions to see over the land. Brancia is the capital of Arcadia. The trade in this area is mostly stone beads, stone pottery, and natural common animals in the area for the meat and pelts. They are also one of the biggest manufacturers of weapons. This area is wear all captured Half-Breeds are sent for "Reconditioning for the better good." Brancia also has the most beautiful gems that many come to gaze upon or trade for.

Our story begins in the division of Reed Twist. Here in Reed twist there are two very unique characters that go by the names of Trowa and his cousin Lenora, otherwise known as moonbeam. The Fae of this area have been hiding these two precious gems for sixteen years… until the day that a Brancia guard known as Neldia or Nellie in short, showed up to the usual inspection. Every house was investigated from top to bottom and every Fae was checked with the unique power that Nellie held. Nellie could sense different powers within one being which usually was the unseen sign of a Half-Breed.

"Check every home! Leave no tree unsearched and no rock overturned. I can sense two in the area… they are close." Nellie told her guards who respectfully bowed and went on searching.

Nellie then turned to address the Fae in the area yelling in the middle of the town, "If any of you Retched Fae are hiding a Half-Breed you will be sentenced, I demand that you bring the two Half-Breeds to me at once!"

The Fae, with the look of fear on their faces did as asked and let the guards search their homes. One Fae unparticular was shifting from foot to foot over a hidden trap door that the handle could be clearly seen. "You!" Nellie yelled point to the Fae in question. "What is your name and race?"

Shifting again the Fae stated in a very light and small voice, "my name is Elaina Captain Neldia, and I am a Nymph."

Nellie slowly, in a stalking manner approached the young lady Elaina and tapped the hidden door with her boot. "Where does this lead Nymph."

With a smirk and a bright smile Elaina slowly stepped aside, "that would be my Cellar Captain Neldia, you know how us Nymphs like our spirits, and there is nothing down there but wine and a couple mice, nothing to concern yourself with.

Neldia looked Elaina up and down with a cryptic look before stating, "Open it, I want to see these "mice" you speak of."

Elaina nervously laughed before shifting to stand to the side of the door, "They are two very little mice ma'am, and there is nothing to see and nothing to concern yourself with." Elaina didn't move to open the door, "Plus, my Husband has the key to the door that you want me to open, we lock it at night to keep the mice down there and not up here with us you see."

"Call your husband to open the door." Nellie demanded in a stern voice. Elaina bows slowly before cupping her hands around her mouth and sarcastically yells, "Auden, oh Auden my dear, come out my Wood-ling and open this door, Mama wants a drink you know, and her mouth is just getting dryer waiting for your lazy ass to come out of hiding…Auden!"

Right near Nellie's arm a sprig or what she thought was a sprig tree, slowly unfolded and became a Fae. Startled slightly Nellie shook it off before sternly telling him as well, "Open the cellar door I want to see these mice your wife is speaking of."

Auden slowly pats his pant pockets before shrugging and looking at Elaina, "I am sorry Elaina dear, I must have misplaced the key on my last trudge through the forest foliage..." Auden then turns to Nellie with a shrug, "you will have to just return at a later date to see those mice Captain, the lock smith is out of town."

Nellie taps her food and growls before slowly flicking her wrist and the lock set free and the door sprung open to reveal…

**AN: **Cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think and I will post the next as soon as I am able.


End file.
